Abengane
Summary Abengane (アベンガネ, Abengane) is a Nen Exorcist and a player of the game Greed Island hired by Battera the same time as Gon and Killua. He was the Nen Exorcist that Chrollo Lucilfer needed to remove the curse placed on him by Kurapika. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B Name: Abengane Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Nen User, Exorcist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Exorcism; he can at least use the four basic techniques), Curse and Law Negation (As an Exorcist he is able to remove curses and restrictions placed upon himself and others), Power Nullification (He is able to remove Nen from himself and others), Summoning (He can summon a variety of Nen Beasts. The appearance and shape of the Nen Beast will vary according to the degree of curse) Attack Potency: Likely Wall level (He was able to impress Tzeguerra so he could use Battera's systems to play Greed Island, he is a well-versed Nen user) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Wall Class Durability: Likely Wall level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with Nen techniques Standard Equipment: Summoned Nen Beast until it dissipates Intelligence: High (Abengane is extremely perceptive. He was able to figure out the general principles of the tactics used by Nickes' group mere minutes after stepping into Greed Island. His deductions on how cards work prompted Puhat to ask him if he had ever played the game before. He also realized that the countdown of the bombs set by Genthru was linked to the victim's heartbeats. Despite having one of them in his own body, he did not show the slightest hint of agitation, although it could be due to him knowing he could remove the bomb using his Nen ability. That same reason may or may not be at the heart of his claim of being weaker than Jispa. Abengane also has an excellent memory, which allowed him to memorize the names, numbers, typologies, and effects of all offensive and defensive spell cards within minutes of reading them) Weaknesses: He must do a ritual to summon a Nen Beast Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Exorcism:' Abengane's ability requires him to first burn a campfire. He takes a wooden effigy and chants a prayer to forest spirits. He takes a branch of leaves, weaves a netted decoration around the doll, and burns it in the fire. The campfire rages, amassing the aura of the flora and fauna of the forest alongside Abengane's to conjure a Nen beast. The appearance and size of the construct depend upon the power of the curse to exorcise. The Nen beast is able to exorcise Nen curses by devouring them, though it will linger until the originator of the ability has died or Abengane satisfies the conditions to disarm the curse. However, Abengane is unable to lift Nen abilities left by the dead. Aside from Conjuration, this ability may also make use of Manipulation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Summoners Category:Characters Category:Law Users